


【润翔】非典型性香菜恐惧症

by BillionsofMe



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:09:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25991128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BillionsofMe/pseuds/BillionsofMe
Summary: LOFTER搬家旧文：*受到微博@shoeats 的启发*美食博主+员工J & 吃播主播+上司S*一篇有梦想就不会输的故事
Relationships: Matsumoto Jun/Sakurai Sho
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

好久没来了……我还活着……因为上学期实在是功课太忙了……坑会填的……可能也没有人记得了……不过坑还是会填的……

前阵子被漫威虐到退坑……（不

再加上我之前压力太大就开始沉迷吃播/美食/ASMR圈……就反正想写个短小的甜甜的故事吧……

**壹.**

松本润从小的梦想就是当一名特级厨师。他爸妈在他八九岁的时候就能特别自豪地跟邻居说我们家润ちゃん啊现在都能自己做饭了，回了家就吵着和孩子他爸一起做饭，那孩子锅都端不动呢哦哈哈哈哈——

这样的说辞也不能就这么自豪一辈子，等到十八九岁的时候，他爸妈再听说他想开餐馆当厨师的想法之后就笑不出来了。不行不行。他爸气得要命。你要是敢不念大学我就打断你的腿。

嗯，打断你的腿。他妈妈附和着。

  


松本润现在已经二十六岁了，一个人在东京住着一间一居室。他大学被逼着读了会计，现在在一家还不错的大企业里当个小会计职员。对于一个并不怎么喜欢这个行业的他来说，能每天朝九晚六埋头工作一下，不需要太求上进，时不时跟家里有个交代就行了。他爸妈倒是也渐渐放下心来，还寻思着当初儿子在东京买房子怎么都没有让他们资助啊，这孩子是不是在公司混得出人头地月入百万了。

松本润的确是快要月入百万了，只是那月入百万的不是他在公司混着的小会计的职位，而是他在社交网络上粉丝几百万的美食博主账号。

作为美食圈TOP的美食博主兼网红，松本润的做饭视频秉承着坚决不露脸的原则。他的视频后期相叶雅纪不停地跟他絮叨着说润ちゃん你要是哪天录个脸那你粉丝应该能再涨几百万。松本不以为然，说那你录个脸吧。相叶是个敢做敢当的人，在下一期视频里就写了个台本，让自己录了个脸，还在后期里给自己加了一波戏。视频放出来之后推特上面的tag就刷起来了。

  


「ThisisMJ后期小哥哥」什么的——

「后期小哥哥也能这么帅吗」什么的——

松本说，生气，我以后再也不给你做好吃的了，你现在比我还火了。

YouTube粉丝一周之内涨了几十万。

  


松本润是真的热爱着美食，喜欢着做饭，还沉迷于开创新的菜谱，既然在现实生活中没办法实现自己的梦想，那么感谢新媒体时代，他觉得现在的现状也非常令他满意。松本觉得，等再过两年，他在美食圈再巩固一下自己的地位，应该就能成立个自己的工作室，辞掉他的会计工作，真正的朝着自己的理想前进了。

巩固地位这种事，就需要他在网红界扩大人脉了。

松本在网红圈是出了名的交际花，上至艺能界下至美食圈都有着一抓一大把的朋友。他的YouTube频道，Instagram和推特账号也不止一次地徘徊在各大网红排行榜的TOP10。比如「在综艺里被提到最多次的美食博主」，或是「年度播放量最高美食视频」什么的。他上过三次综艺，每次都要求制作组马赛克自己的脸。第二天他悄咪咪跑到推特上搜自己，看到一堆靠着自己的身材和声音脑补长相的同人图，大部分都长成了个少女漫画男主的样子。

  


自己才不是什么少女漫画男主呢。

  


**贰.**

樱井翔调了调灯光和镜头，试了试麦克风的收音效果，就端正好坐姿，开始了这一周的视频录制。“大家晚上好——明天又是周末了，不知道大家有什么安排，我呢，可能要回家看看爸妈，我妈说要让我陪她逛街去——我妈那个人可是强迫症了……”吃之前稍微有点话唠地又闲侃了半天，随后才拿起筷子准备吃着自己摆盘也不那么好看的天妇罗拉面了。

  


樱井翔是一家大企业的市场部经理，因为平日工作繁忙，他除去工作必要的社交活动，也没有太多的闲暇时间，只是作为一个对美食有着奇怪热忱却又没什么料理神经的吃货来说，去四处各地尝试美食是他最大的爱好了。大学期间，樱井就开始在食べログ上间歇性地发表一些餐馆点评，这样做了几年之后，他又觉得如果像Instagram上那些吃播播主或是大胃王主播一样，把自己热爱的食物录成视频发表出来，是不是更有趣呢。

樱井是个有了想法就会立即付诸行动的人，于是他便在Instagram上开了个名叫SakuShoEats的账号，专门发表一些自己尝试各种食物或餐馆的视频并加以点评。樱井作为部门经理，虽然收入养眼，但在东京生活还是不能太过挥霍。樱井也是个有野心的人，一心希望能靠着自己的努力在公司里更加出人头地，然而这一现状也给他的业余吃播播主的想法带来了些阻碍。

除去那些他每个月为了买房而存下来的钱财，樱井没什么余款能让他去购置高级的设备来拍摄视频，于是他借来了父亲的宝贝摄影机，咬牙花大价钱买了个收音效果好的麦克风，在自家狭窄的阳台里开辟出了一个小隔间，专门用来拍摄视频。

  


由于樱井平日工作也不轻松，他基本规律地在每周五晚上录制视频，周末花点时间做后期和剪辑，周日晚上发布出来。一开始，樱井的每条视频都只有几百播放量，到之后某一次被一个叫ThisisMJ的网红账号推荐了一波之后，一夜之间就涨了几万粉。

樱井第二天一大早看到Instagram提醒那里的几万条关注信息，吓得把手机扔到了地上。

  


樱井翔做梦都没想到自己居然能成一个网红。

从那之后，他的Instagram账号的粉丝数量以次方形式增长着。

「真的是吓死我了。」樱井给他的铁哥们儿大野智发信息的时候写道，「我的视频怎么会被ThisisMJ看到啊。」

他知道那个MJさん。前几年当他还在跟自己的料理神经较劲儿的时候，曾试图跟着MJさん的料理视频去做饭，最后以烧糊了平底锅为代价，结束了他短暂的料理生涯。樱井现在拍摄视频在摆盘的时候，也都是模仿着MJさん来的。他觉得可能他的基因里就没有做料理的可能性。

  


樱井翔还是挺崇拜MJさん的。作为一个合格的吃货，他能为那些厨艺精湛的人抛头颅洒热血上刀山下火海。

  


樱井翔思来想去，还是给MJ在Instagram上发了个私信。

「MJさん，我一直是关注着您料理视频的忠实粉丝，」他写道，「之前您在自己的账号上推荐了我的视频真的非常感谢！」

后面好多句显得有点多余的矫情话也都被他删掉了，包括句末累赘的颜文字。

  


MJさん也一直没有回复他的私信。

嘛——人家好几百万粉丝的网红，看不到他的私信也可以理解。

  


渐渐地，樱井的粉丝开始轮番轰炸让他开设YouTube频道，他的私信箱里也逐渐被他完全看不完的私信所侵占，哭天喊地地想让他多发一些视频，每周也都有一些或大或小的品牌或是连锁餐馆来找他做广告。不行不行。他一一拒绝了那些广告商。他依旧按部就班地遵循着自己的规律，一周按时发布一个短视频，不多也不少，而如果这个视频还是广告，那也太不够意思了。

  


**叁.**

MJさん其实看到了SakuShoさん的Instagram私信了。

“啊，你看，润ちゃん，这个最近刚火起来的吃播播主给你发私信了耶。”相叶雅纪光明正大地刷着松本润的Instagram。

“你怎么又偷看我的Instagram！”松本润大声说。

“啊？我这个哪叫偷看嘛。”相叶笑着，一边把私信念了出来，“「MJさん，我一直是关注着您料理视频的忠实粉丝，之前您在自己的账号上推荐了我的视频真的非常感谢！」”

“喂，你这样念出来好羞耻哦。”松本说，擦了擦手，“给我看看。”

  


SakuShoさん的头像还蛮可爱，是一张他吃饭的时候瞪大眼睛嘴巴塞的满满的照片。这家伙的视频是他偶然看到的。与他所熟悉的其他吃播圈的网红所不同，这家伙的更新频率极其不温不火，一周只更新一次，摆盘也不怎么好看，只是吃的时候却是真的尽心尽力，吃相实诚又不失观赏度，美食评论甚至连他也挑不出什么错误，几乎是能够上美食番的程度了。松本润觉得这人可能是真的喜欢吃，便默默记住了SakuShoさん的名字，暗自关注着。

然后松本润就觉得，SakuShoさん这个人可能是有毒。

一周只发一次视频啊。亲娘了。

饥饿营销是真的会有用的。

SakuShoさん吃东西是真的香，无论什么食物都能让他吃成饕餮盛宴，偶尔的ASMR咀嚼音也是完美，甚至是一些他都不太感兴趣的便利店小食，都能被SakuShoさん仿佛在和食物进行着灵魂交流一般，吃出花儿来。

  


那天他心血来潮，也正好刷着Instagram没什么事做，便随手发了一条post推荐了SakuShoさん的吃播，没想到这家伙就这么被自己一个无心的post捧红了，还毕恭毕敬地跑来跟自己道谢。

松本润盖上锅盖，拿着手机屁颠颠窝到沙发里，脑海里莫名其妙全是SakuShoさん吃东西的样子。

  


哪些食物如果能被SakuShoさん这个人吃掉的话，可能也是上辈子修来的福分了。

如果他做的食物能被SakuShoさん吃掉的话……

  


松本润原来也不是没有做过与吃播播主的联动。他在吃播圈最熟悉的好友是一名和她同龄的姑娘。那姑娘是个从吃播圈发家的真正的网红，已经有了自己的工作室与品牌，从一开始拍摄料理视频，到之后开始拍摄一些美食相关的短片，现在已经打入艺能界，成为了两个长寿美食番的常驻嘉宾。松本曾经与那姑娘一起联手做过一些视频，对于他来说都是些相当不错的经历，只是从他俩合作之后，推特上就开始有了些脑补他俩关系的推文出现。他们甚至还有了个CP名。

抱歉啊。松本在心里嘀咕着。那姑娘才不是他的菜。

  


「您好，SakuShoさん。」几天之后，松本润在SakuShoさん在YouTube频道里最新发布的视频下面留言道，「看到您总是在外面买外卖，有没有兴趣来品尝一下我的居家料理然后做一期吃播呢？」

他的评论迅速被粉丝顶上了热门。

  


「天啊——MJ居然——wwwwwwww！」

「这个可以有！！！」

「啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊——！！」

「MJ请问你能不能露个脸！！」

「求露脸！！！」

然后又没完没了地被粉丝刷屏了。

  


松本润竟然还破天荒地一条条把那些粉丝评论看完了。

  


**肆.**

樱井翔是在周二上班之前看到MJさん的留言的。「哇。」他想，「我怎么被MJさん找上门来了。」

樱井之所以这么想，是因为他还是犹豫的。他知道在社交媒体上，网红之间的互动是必要的，也是商业所需，但樱井不是走那一路的。他从来没接过广告，也从不参加什么网红界的聚会，更不会因为粉丝哭诉着让他多更新一些他就会打乱自己的日常生活节奏。吃播毕竟不是他生活的全部。

「MJさん，真的很感谢您的邀请，我会赴约的。」手上却不受控制地在MJ的评论底下留言了——

樱井翔作为吃货的尊严是零。

  


樱井这一天的工作很忙，当他从电脑屏幕上无数个窗口中抬起视线来的时候，已经快要下午一点钟了。他打开了刚刚让下属帮他从食堂带上来的便当，打算在办公室草草打发一下午饭便继续工作，却在刚刚把一次性筷子掰开的时候，就听到了有人「叩叩」敲门。

樱井叹了口气，放下筷子，“请进。”

门外的人说着“打扰了——”一边推门而入。是一张他并不认识的面孔。

门外那家伙却愣住了，在门口静止了足有十秒，直勾勾地盯着他，手上拿着的一沓文件也掉在了地上。樱井见状站了起来，有点担忧又小心翼翼地摸索过去，弯下腰想要帮那人把掉在地上的东西捡起来。“您还好吗——？”

那人突然就脸红了，也不看他，一个劲儿给他道歉，蹲下来匆忙捡起文件，“抱歉抱歉，我是财务部的松本。”说话时也不看他，“二宫部长让我来给您送一份文件。”

樱井抬起头来，追随着那人躲闪着自己的眼神，“谢、谢谢……”

  


真是个奇怪的人。

  


「财务部的松本」从脸颊红到了耳朵尖，脖颈都是红的。

“您哪里不舒服吗？”樱井问，心里想着是不是自己在公司里出了名的威震四方，搞得人家被吓到了。明明是隔壁财务部跟着二宫和也那小恶魔屁股后面跑的，怎么来我办公室一趟就被吓成这样了，万一人家再回去到二宫部长那里告个状，说自己怎么怎么滥用职权了，那日子可就真的不好过了。

生气，真是锅从天上来。樱井撇撇嘴。“松本さん，您脸色看上去不太好，要不要给您倒杯水啊。”樱井继续问道。

“不、……”财务部的松本回答，“我没事的，谢谢樱井部长。”话音未落就夺门而出了。

  


真是没礼貌。樱井皱起眉头。他一定要去二宫和也那里告状。

  


**伍.**

如果说松本润是猫，那么跑到市场部部长的办公室里却看到了SakuShoさん可能把他九条命里的八条都吓死了。

所以说自己只闻其名未见其人的，在公司里雷厉风行大刀阔斧的市场部的樱井部长就是他啊。

松本摸了摸自己的心脏，跑回到自己的办公隔间，趁着午休的时候拿出手机打开了Instagram的私信页面，冲着SakuSho瞪着大眼睛的可爱头像久久凝神。

  


这不是一个人吧。

松本就有点瑟瑟发抖地点开了与SakuSho的聊天页面。

「SakuShoさん，」他写道，故意在句末加了颜文字，「请问您哪天有空能来我的工作室拍摄吃播视频呢？(｀∀´)」

出乎他意料的是，没隔多久SakuSho就回复他了。「我周末都可以的，看MJさん什么时候方便吧ヾ(･ε･｀*)」

  


——居然还回复他颜文字了？！这绝对不是那个樱井部长吧？！

  


「SakuShoさん现在不忙吧？有没有打扰到您？」他试探着问了一句。

「今天工作有点忙，刚才又来了一份新的文件要看😫」

——居然还发了emoji？！「来了一份新的文件」，难道说这家伙真的是那位樱井部长了？！

「对了MJさん，还有，可以不要用敬称啦。叫我的名字就好了！

Sho

翔」

  


SakuSho还连着给他发了自己的名字。

  


糟糕了。松本想。

这位SakuSho是个奇怪的家伙啊，自己怎么这么没有戒备心呢。

至于怎么奇怪了，松本也说不上来了。

  


「那周六下午来我的工作室怎么样？」松本写完后，按下了发送键。他其实是没有什么工作室的，说白了就是要邀请SakuSho到他的家里来，只是松本就是莫名觉得「周六下午来我家怎么样」这句话无论如何也说不出口，尤其是面对着SakuSho的头像，有种美食圈的前辈潜规则圈内新秀的架势——而他才不是什么怪大叔呢。

尤其是——

尤其是如果对方还真是自己的上司的时候。他可是一点都不想惹火上身。

「好——」

  


这家伙就还打破折号。

到底几岁啊。

明明刚才看到他还是穿着西装打着发蜡一副冠冕堂皇的样子。

  


  


——————TBC

  


一人血书求樱井翔开吃播。一人血书求松本润做料理博主。

这篇的后续剧情我也没想好呢，甜肯定是会继续甜的，肉肯定也是没有的，毕竟是甜点好吧（喂

欢迎大家一起开脑洞呀w（不


	2. Chapter 2

以及，祝高考的孩子们一切顺利啊ww

这次依旧拖了这么久，前两周突然又莫名其妙忙了一下orz **  
**

说实话我挺喜欢这篇文的设定的，但最近心情的起伏比较大，所以每写一段感觉风格都稍有变化（本来的初衷是写小甜饼的……）。原本是想写得再长一点再详细一点，想要写到他们发展到最后的地步，但又想尝试一下戛然而止的写法，便留了一个开放式结局，算是半个HE吧。如果之后还有人想看的话，也许会在稍微不忙的时候看看写个短小的番外什么的。

~

*美食博主+员工J & 吃播主播+上司S  


*是一个点到为止的故事  


**陆** **.**

樱井把淡奶油倒进刚刚盛满咖啡的杯子里。他很想要香草味道的淡奶油，但这个咖啡间里并没有。他听到咖啡间门口有着脚步声，便扭过头，却看到一个人影闪了过去。

“翔ちゃん——！”

是二宫那家伙来了。都说了在公司要叫自己樱井的。他叹了口气，用搅拌棒搅拌了一下还不怎么甜的咖啡。“那么早就让我来找你吃午餐，怎么还让我等这么长时间。”樱井抱怨道。

二宫后面还跟着一个人。“这是我们部门的松本，昨天我让他给你送文件的，介意他和咱们一起吃吗？”那家伙满脸笑意地把松本推了出来。

樱井眨了眨眼。是昨天那个莫名其妙的人啊。明明长着一副很厉害的浓颜，见到他就像炸了毛的猫一样。「财务部的松本」。“不介意不介意。”他摆了摆手，冲松本笑了笑。松本有些拘谨地朝他点头示意了一下。

  


我到底有那么可怕吗？

樱井想。唉，把后辈吓成这样了，真是不好意思。

  


自从他的Instagram上关注者变多了之后，他便把Instagram提示音取消掉了，只在图标上显示着提示的数字，那样他既不会忘记查收Instagram的提示，又不会因为不停的提示音而打扰他的工作。樱井每天会在休息的时间查看一下Instagram上有没有什么必须要回复的私信，于是他在和二宫与松本乘坐电梯前往一层的食堂时，便打开了Instagram，在那时也刚巧收到了MJさん的私信。

「抱歉忘记告诉你啦，我的地址(*` ω ´*)」

樱井发现，MJさん的工作室离自己家并不是很远。在电梯下降的细微嗡鸣声中，樱井已经开始在脑海中盘算着周六如何坐地铁去MJさん的工作室了。

“樱井部长也玩Instagram吗？”他的思绪却突然被打断了，扭过头去，看到拥挤的电梯中，那个「财务部的松本」正抬眼睛望着他。明明感觉身高跟自己差不多，松本却七扭八扭地靠在电梯角落，仰着头看他。

“嗯、是啊。”他回答，并不想要更多地谈论这件事。公司里关注吃播圈的人也不算多，偶尔有些年轻的刚入职的小姑娘认出他来，也是被他一笑带过，还不忘记提醒那些后辈不要张扬这种事情。对于自己在Instagram上当主播这种事，他在工作场合是绝口不提的。樱井见松本没有再追问，便又回过头去，低头继续与MJさん对话着。

  


「多谢MJさん——」

「你也不要用敬称啦。」

「那只叫你MJ嘛？(⊙3⊙)」

「是的哦🌝」

  


樱井翘了翘嘴角。

感觉他和MJさん说不定会相处的很愉快呢。

  


他们盛好了工作餐在食堂中找到了空位坐下之后，二宫和也突然因为工作上的事情被叫走了。他的餐盘被孤零零地放在桌子上。那家伙今天出乎意料地把盘子堆得满满的，估计又要浪费很多了。

浪费食物真是讨厌。坐在对面的樱井撅噘嘴，心里想着。还不得不要和「财务部的松本」独处一会儿了，但松本那个人一碰到自己就像触电一样，根本就是莫名其妙。

“樱井部长一般用ins都是做什么呢？”松本突然又继续挑起了Instagram的话题。

“啊？”樱井一时间没有太反应过来，“没什么吧，会关注一些艺人，还有朋友——”

“我比较喜欢料理，所以经常会在ins上看一些料理视频。”结果自己的话还被「财务部的松本」打断了。樱井嘴里的东西都还没嚼完就抬起头来有些诧异地望向松本。

“唔、我也挺喜欢的。不过、我可能没什么料理神经，对做饭完全苦手啊。”勉强咽下了嘴里的食物，樱井用手捂着嘴回答道，却看到松本又是用昨天在他办公室里的那样的眼神看着他，浓墨重彩的双眸却挺温柔的。

“昨天在樱井部长的办公室里失态了，真的抱歉。”松本却又突然转换了话题。

——喂！

樱井内心咆哮着。这什么转换话题的速度啊！

  


“没事，我昨天还在想松本さん是不是不舒服，感觉脸色突然很不好。”樱井的语气大概是有些过于平淡了，他看到松本的表情突然有些小委屈，便觉得有些过意不去地又加上了一句，“你没事吧？”

“昨天是有些不舒服、——”

“公司里那些关于我对下属有多么多么严格的传闻、那个，”樱井有点急匆匆地补充道，“你也不要信啦。”

「财务部的松本」在有一瞬间露出了些不像是一个社会人的调皮表情。“我知道了。”他用敬称回应着樱井，“主要是、樱井部长在公司里实在是有点被神化了。”

樱井喝了一口咖啡，嘴角埋在杯子边缘偷偷地翘了起来。

他和这个松本说不定也会相处的很愉快呢。

  


**柒** **.**

松本润从公司大厅走出来的时候，外面已经下起了暴雨。「真倒霉啊，刚巧赶在暴雨的时候下班！」他啪啪啪地给相叶雅纪发短信，「相叶くん快来接我。」

“啊，「财务部的松本」。”短信刚发出去，松本就听到后面有人在叫他。

「财务部」这个前缀真的土味的要死。

  


松本故意摆出一张臭脸回过头去，看到樱井部长就在他后面，满脸愁容地看着外面的瓢泼大雨。

“樱井部长能不能不要叫我「财务部的松本」了。”他说，“听上去很羞耻。”

樱井朝他笑了，露出两颗啮齿类动物同款门牙。

「是你！SakuSho！」松本当时差点就冲上去认亲了，但他平稳了一下自己的情绪，还是打算把这件事情留到两天后的周六再揭晓。他一定要看到当樱井部长发现那个「财务部的松本」其实是他崇拜的MJさん时的表情。

  


“松本さん也没带雨伞吗？”

“老实说，我认为这么大的雨带了雨伞也没什么帮助。”

“……是啊。”

“……”

“……”

“樱井部长有人来接吗？”

“没、没有。”

“我帮您叫辆出租车吧。”

  


原来没有人来接啊。本以为像是樱井部长这样的人物，想要来接您下班的人前仆后继呢。松本暗自嘀咕着，不知为什么突然就松了口气。

SakuShoさん，和他的外表不太相符的，也拥有着不太喧哗的人生啊。

“不用，谢谢。”樱井果断拒绝了松本的提议，“我是想——”那位部长冲他眨了眨眼，“冲到地铁站，松本さん想要一起吗？”

  


最后他们两人完全淋成了落汤鸡，在地铁口滴着水喘着粗气。

“和樱井部长待在一起运气就会变差。”松本说。

“不好意思了，我之前也被这么说过。”樱井回答。

他们乘坐的是不同线路的地铁，于是樱井朝他点了点头，说着“明天见”，他们便在地铁站分别了。

  


「相叶くん，不用来接我了，我冒雨跑到地铁站了。」

相叶雅纪那个笨蛋给他连着发了十几行「哈哈哈哈哈哈」。

松本润觉得自己这辈子都没有这么委屈过，他现在浑身被淋得瑟瑟发抖，晚饭也没有吃，还要受笨蛋的嘲笑。他一委屈，就没控制住自己打开了Instagram，点开了与SakuSho的私信页面。

  


「翔さん，我刚才淋雨了，今天没带雨伞😞」

「好巧哦，我刚才也淋雨了ヽ(^ 3 ^)丿」

「你淋了雨这么开心的吗？」

「和一个同事下了班从公司冒雨冲到地铁站的，感觉超青春！」

「居然还有同事那么傻到和你一起冒雨啊……」——傻的就是他自己吧。

「可能是觉得我太厉害了，没法拒绝我吧(*･3･)」

  


松本突然皱了皱眉，脑海里浮现出了工作时那张不苟言笑的，樱井部长的脸。

「你长得好看你说什么都对。」松本犹豫了一下，还是发出了这句有点调戏意味的玩笑话。自己的消息立刻就被SakuSho显示了「已读」，却久久没有回复。

那一个「已读」的字样，却让松本莫名烦躁起来。

  


**捌** **.**

大概是一起淋过雨的男人都有种特殊的共鸣，樱井在第二天午休时又屁颠颠地跑到财务部去了。这一天，他，二宫和松本选择了公司楼下的一家拉面店。当热腾腾的拉面被端上来之后，樱井有条不紊地把表面不多的香菜都堆到一边。

“啊。”松本突然就期许地看着他。

“啊？”他有点懵逼地回视着松本。

  


“啊！”

“啊？！”

“樱井部长也不喜欢吃香菜吗？”

“……是啊！”

  


两个快要到三十代的大叔在狭窄的拉面店里热气腾腾地双手相握。

直到他们吃完午餐，趁着还没上班之前的那半个小时跑到公司天台上抽烟的时候，还在因为同样都不喜欢吃香菜的灵魂碰撞而意犹未尽。二宫和也嫌弃地表示再也不想和他们两个人站在一起了。然后他又立刻改口了，说不不，我还可以和J站在一起，但樱井部长我从现在起已经对您另眼相看了。

——从来没有觉得您这么蠢过，您知道吧。

樱井翔吸了一口烟，又吐了出来，说我们市场部和你们财务部本来就势不两立哼。然后他也立刻改口了，说当然除了松本さん，我和松本さん现在可是灵魂相通的反香菜联盟的战友。

松本润在一旁冲着他俩翻白眼。

  


公司的楼有五十多层，他们就站在屋顶的天台上，但即便是那样，他们都不能从东京的高楼林立之中看到太多的风景。二宫和也吃完午餐便急匆匆地赶回去工作了，离开前嘴里还抱怨着说怎么市场部忙的时候我们在忙，市场部闲的时候我们还是忙，生气。

“松本さん是什么时候来这里工作的呢？”樱井问道，试图从高楼之间看到一点点天边。

“大学毕业之后就在这里找到工作了。”松本回答。

“那这么看的话，松本さん其实是资历比我要更老的前辈啊。”樱井歪了歪头，“大学一毕业就能在这里找到工作也真是厉害呐。”

“只不过有些不求上进罢了。”松本轻声说。

  


樱井翔并不觉得松本是那种不求上进的人。如果硬要让他以貌取人的话，他会觉得松本是那种明明可以凭借着外表的魅力走一条轻松的道路，却会选择荆棘的人。樱井觉得，如果松本选择想要在公司里出人头地，他就一定可以做到，而他现在依旧甘愿在底层安于现状，就绝对会有他自己的原因。

「一不小心就开始替松本さん的人生找借口了。」

“虽然在我这个立场这么说有些奇怪，”于是樱井说，“不过，如果松本さん万一有什么想要去做的事情，就放心大胆地去做吧。”

松本抬起眼看着他，沉默了许久，指间的烟头渐渐要灭了。

“我正在朝着那个方向努力呢。”最后松本回答，语气听上去不那么敷衍。

樱井的内心突然明朗了起来。他最后吸了一口烟，把只剩下短短一小截的烟头压在垃圾桶上的烟灰缸里让其熄灭了。

“戒烟吧，松本さん，这么抽下去身体会吃不消的。”

“突然摆出一副前辈的姿态是做什么……”

“就算你比我在这里呆的时间久，我还是你的上司。”

樱井故意让自己流露出些许趾高气昂来。松本压灭烟头，朝他行了一个礼，“遵命，樱井部长。”

樱井突然大笑了一声，抬起手来打了一下松本的肩膀。随即他又觉得这个动作有些奇怪，完全不属于他所理解的「上司与下属」的范畴之内，便与松本稍微拉开了些距离。天台上的风有些大，给他的耳边捎来阵阵嗡鸣。松本的短发在风中飞快地飘动着，在樱井眼里，就像他十几岁在阳光明媚的下午，去学校操场上排队的时候，站在他前面的男孩子一样。

  


**玖** **.**

松本润看着几乎占领了整个厨房的饭菜。那几乎是他作为美食博主职业生涯的所有拿手好菜了，为此他周六早上八点钟就爬起来开始准备了。

现在是周六下午两点钟。相叶已经在他客厅的一角装备好了直播需要的设备。YouTube的直播间已经开始了，相叶忙前忙后地将餐具与需要的用料一一摆在桌子上，一边解释着这次直播的进程。在相叶一不小心说出了「这次直播将是MJ自开设账号以来第一次露脸！」之后，直播间的观看人数在之后的半小时内飙升到了几万人。

“抱歉抱歉、一不小心说漏嘴了……”松本忍不住把相叶叫到厨房使劲拍他脑袋。

  


松本润也不知道为什么他就决定要在这一次直播的时候露脸了。他明明在SNS上一直被称为「M·死也不露脸·J」。

如果是和樱井一起的话，他倒是也不太介意他自己的那套法则了。

那时候他的内心是这么想的。

  


门铃响起来的时候，是相叶去开的门。松本偷偷躲在厨房里，扒着门边朝外瞄着。那家伙穿着自己的私服，也不是平日西装革履的部长样子了，头发也像是没有喷过发胶，软软地贴在额头上，就像是不太注重外表的快要步入三十代的大叔一样。

——但即使是那样，松本发现，他的视线已经无法离开樱井了。

  


樱井的手里似乎拿着看上去相当高级的伴手礼，他朝相叶雅纪鞠了一躬，还把他错认成了MJ，直到相叶与他解释了之后，并且告知他ThisisMJ的账号已经在YouTube上开始直播了的时候，樱井小心翼翼地跑到客厅录制视频的角落，开始与直播间里的观众打招呼。

“MJさん的视频设备好厉害啊、……”那家伙还不由自主地冲着摄像头小声感叹了起来，“看着餐具就有点期待了……”

  


「啊——SakuSho好可爱wwww」

松本润想，那些直播间里可能又会被刷出来十几条那样的评论了——当然不是他自己认为樱井可爱，而是他觉得那些粉丝一定会认为樱井可爱。

一定是这样的。

  


松本脚下一滑，差点就脸朝下摔在地上。他从厨房门缝里看到相叶的手指向了厨房的方向，樱井朝相叶鞠了一躬，便冲着厨房走了过来。松本润才发觉他的紧张程度早已不亚于他在樱井部长的办公室看到SakuSho的那一次了。

如果、如果自己是一只猫的话，九条命已经被吓死八条半了。

剩下那半条还要留着和樱井部长做直播。

“大家，MJさん的直播马上就要开始了哦——”厨房门外传来了相叶那总是比常人高tension的说话声。松本一着急，手里的烤盘都还没来得及放下，举在半空中，傻愣愣地看着厨房门兴冲冲地开了，樱井部长——不，是SakuSho乐呵呵地站在他面前。松本就那样举着还在发热的烤盘，看着SakuSho脸上的笑容完全消失了，然后瞪大了眼睛张着嘴怔在原地看了他足足有十秒钟，紧接着脸上突然变了色，原本软塌塌的头发好像都要竖起来了一样，扭头就想走。

“别别、别走啊。”松本回过神来冲上去拽住了樱井，烤盘还举着，就差点贴到了他们樱井部长特别出挑的大额头。“抱、抱歉……”见樱井的眼神有点惊恐地看着烤盘，他迅速地把烤盘放到灶台上，“我错了，部长。”

SakuSho也没说话，嘟着嘴，表情还有点懵。

“部长，您说句话。”松本语气发软。

“我、我也不知道该说什么。”SakuSho嘟哝着。

“我早就该告诉您我是MJ的，这是我的错。”松本回答，拿出了他这辈子都不曾有过的百分之一百八十个亿的真诚。

“倒也不是这个……”樱井皱着眉头，瞥了他一眼。

“当初我跑到樱井部长的办公室发现你是SakuSho，也把我吓个半死呢。”松本说，也并不太明白自己为什么要提起这件事。

樱井的嘴角爬上了些笑意。“所以你是因为发现我是SakuSho才被吓到了，不是因为害怕樱井部长。”

  


——「我为什么要害怕樱井部长啊，樱井部长不喜欢吃香菜，会傻乎乎地淋雨，还假装自己是个大人。」

  


“好了好了，”相叶在客厅远远地拍了拍手，“小朋友们快来工作了。”

  


松本润和樱井翔在摆满了美食的摄像头前坐定之后，坐在一旁看着电脑直播间屏幕的相叶的脸上露出了惊恐的表情。他把屏幕扭过来，用口型说着「真厉害」。松本看到，直播间旁边的评论里被疯狂地刷屏着。那些评论飞快地向上浮动，让他根本看不清任何一个评论到底写的是什么。他看着那些飞速飘过的评论里对自己外表的溢美之词，稍微有些害羞。

坐在松本旁边的樱井扭过头来瞥了他一眼，抿嘴笑着。在那一瞬间，松本似乎看到了他平日所熟悉的严谨又不失趣味的樱井部长，与他一直以来只隔着屏幕欣赏的SakuSho突然融合在了一起。

松本润觉得，那可能是从他想要开始做一名美食博主开始，最快乐的一个瞬间了。

  


**拾** **.**

「只穿着一件T恤与短裤的SakuSho站在厨房的门口。“我饿了。”SakuSho说，嘟着他饱满红润的嘴唇。

“晚饭马上就做好了哦。”MJ冲SakuSho露出了他向来英俊绝世的微笑，“乖乖去做好哦。”

MJ把晚餐端出来的时候，看到SakuSho果然乖乖地在餐桌旁坐着，那让他忍不住想要捉弄一下这个可爱的人，便偷偷走上前去，在SakuSho的后脑勺上印下一个吻。

“唔。”SakuSho嘟哝着，扭过头来，有点恼火地娇嗔着，“你干什么啦！”

“吃饭之前，先吃你啊。”MJ又朝他翘起嘴角邪魅一笑。」

  


樱井翔吓得把手机差点从他办公室的窗户里扔出去。

  


早知道这家伙会给自己发这种东西，就不和他互加LINE的好友了。

「你再给我发这种玩意，我就举报你职场性骚扰。」他给松本回复道。

「我有什么办法，自从咱们做完那次直播，我现在到网上搜自己的名字总能搜出这种奇奇怪怪的东西，总不能我自己一个人辣眼睛吧。」松本回复说。

「那你就不要搜自己的名字，我谢谢你了，你这个自恋狂。」

「你就不能学学人家粉丝笔下的SakuSho，乖一点可爱一点嘛。」

「松本さん，我现在就去找社长举报你职场性骚扰。」

「樱井部长我错了。」

  


今天中午不去找他吃饭了。樱井默默在心里生气地想。再也不去找他吃午饭了。

一小时后，樱井部长准时出现在财务部的咖啡间里。

  


松本润走进咖啡间的时候，脸上的表情无辜的要命。樱井觉得他就是那样的人，在你背后的时候会露出点小恶魔的笑容，整蛊了你之后，你一扭头，他又立刻摆出一张无辜的包子脸，这样的性情和二宫和也那家伙简直是一对亲兄弟了。

“以后不许在网上搜那些奇奇怪怪的东西了。”樱井说，还在为那段文字有点反胃——话说回来，为什么要把他写的那么恶心嘛，那些粉丝是不是对自己的男子力有什么误解。

“遵命！”松本润停止了腰板，一脸严肃，就好像那副严肃的样子真的能骗过樱井翔似的。但樱井也没追究下去了，他扭头就离开了咖啡间，朝着食堂走去，在听到松本跟在他身后的脚步声时，稍微翘了翘嘴角。

  


**拾壹** **.**

“食堂的饭菜变得一点也不好吃了，自从吃了你的料理之后。”樱井说。

“那我以后就天天给你做料理吧。”松本回答。

樱井咬着筷子，觉得这句话有什么不对，但又似乎也没什么不对。那让他的思绪突然变得一团糟，望着坐在他对面的松本润凝神了足足有十几秒钟。而松本润也不打断他的发呆，就那样和他对视着，眼神出奇的柔软，完全没有那家伙在料理时主导一切的伶俐的样子。

“那样很麻烦吧。”最后樱井勉强只憋出了这一句话。

  


松本润没说话，把他的特质调料一股脑全到在了樱井的米饭上。

“喂，你把调料全给我了你吃什么！”樱井抗议道。

松本瞥了他一下，眼角溢满了笑意。

  


下班的时候，又下雨了。樱井不知道自己怎么了，每一次带伞的时候都会晴空万里，不带伞的时候又偏偏阴雨连绵。他的家人朋友从来都说他运气极差，而他现在也渐渐觉得自己是不是运气太差了，所以人生总是平淡无趣。他站在公司门口，看着那些雨水倾盆地从头顶上方的顶棚边缘滑落下来，形成了一片水帘，模糊住了他的视野。

今天是周五了。他在心里想，回去要录制吃播的视频了。樱井在脑海里寻思着今天晚上要吃点什么的时候，突然觉得有些失落。那就像是他突然觉得食堂的饭菜变得不好吃了一样，他也同样觉得自己原本热爱的街边美食似乎也变得无味了。

也许是眼前的雨幕会自然而然地让人失落。至少他是这么认为的。

“樱井部长？”他突然才意识到身后有人喊了他好几声。樱井转过身，发现松本站在他身后，手里拿着一把伞。

“松润啊。”他点头示意了一下，随即摆出了一张哭丧脸，“又下雨了，我又没带伞。”

  


松本笑了，把折叠伞收回到包里。

“樱井部长，想不想和「财务部的松本」一起跑到地铁站啊？”

  


樱井一怔。

  


他们面前的雨幕被照亮了。一束亮光穿过那雨幕，在上面打出了一小片闪烁的扇形。樱井定睛一看，发现西下的斜阳从乌云之中钻了出来，在天边小心翼翼地滑落着。

那让樱井的心情稍微明媚了一点点。

“好啊。”他回答，语气没什么波澜。

  


几分钟后，他与松本润气喘吁吁，浑身湿透地站在地铁站的检票口。“下周见啦。”他说，准备挥挥手与松本告别。他觉得嘴里没什么味道，让他同样惊讶的是，他似乎破天荒地没什么食欲，便寻思着要不要在Instagram上说明一下自己这周不能更新了。樱井正准备迈开步子，却突然被松本拽住了手臂。

“你今晚要更新视频吧。”松本问。

“不知道吃什么。”樱井回答。

松本没说话，只是一直拽着他。

  


「那我以后就天天给你做料理吧。」

突然间，松本中午的时候对他说的这句话闪过他的脑海。那句话依旧让他困惑，然而在他的脑海里，却好像有一束阳光那样，照亮了他思绪中的雨幕。

松本突然就开始朝着他家方向的地铁口走去了。樱井脚下一顿，随即也迈开步子跟上了他。

出了地铁站的时候，雨已经停了，夕阳却还没有完全落下去，在建筑物的夹缝之中照射着些绯红的晚霞。樱井跟在松本的身后，却刻意与他保持着差不多半米的距离，是如果排队的话，就刚巧能夹进一个人的那种距离。他也不太确定为什么要刚巧留出这一小段距离来，而松本似乎也没有注意。在去往松本家的地铁上，樱井偷偷地在网上搜索了一下他们两人的名字，果然如松本所说，网上出现了一些的两人的小短文，有些文笔出乎意料地还不错，有些也让他不堪入目。

然而那些文字无论是好是坏，都莫名地戳中了他内心的某一个地方。

  


每天都有MJ给他做料理是一种怎样的感觉呢。

  


“樱井くん今晚想吃什么？”松本的话打断了他的思绪。

“除了香菜什么都吃。”樱井笑了，把那些胡思乱想都赶出了脑海，抬高了嗓音，“只要是松润做的我都会吃！”

“我给你毒药你也吃吗！”

  


松本走在他的逆光处，被刺眼的夕阳临摹出了一道金色的描边。樱井稍微加快了点步伐，把他们之间那半米的透明人距离缩短了。他垂下视线，看着自己与松本在走路时摇晃着的双手就要碰在一起了。

那样很怪吧。樱井想，攥了攥手指。他的手因为淋了雨还是很凉。

  


他想，松本润的手，大概已经很热很热了。

  


**拾貮** **.**

松本注意到，樱井翔在那时突然把他们之间的距离缩短了。走了这么一程，他的手早就回暖了。他偷偷看到樱井攥了攥手。

这家伙的手是不是还是凉的呢。他想。

  


早上他发给樱井的那段文字又莫名其妙地窜到他的脑海里了。

什么啊。在想什么奇怪的东西。

发那种东西给上司，真的已经构成职场性骚扰了吧。

松本突然觉得脸上有些发热。

  


「明天再挑一段更羞耻的发给他。」

  


那天晚上他们吃完饭的时候，松本就已经找好了一段。他并没有选择留到第二天发给樱井，而是当时就当着樱井的面把那段短文念了出来。

“别念了别念了。”樱井面红耳赤地捂着脸。

趁那个时候，他偷看了樱井很久。

  


  


—————Fin.

  


其实我还想过，nino是游戏博主，阿智是画手大大，爱拔是宠物博主的设定，这样他们五个人就都是网红了嘻嘻（喂

停在这里感觉像是没有写完，但又觉得再继续往下写过多的言语就会显得多余冗长，所以还是选择结束在这个情节上，如果有时间可能会给这个设定写个小番外


End file.
